Resisting An Imprint
by Jaspers1AndOnly
Summary: A lot has happened to get Bella to where she is now: living with Jacob, and once again, caught in a love triangle. AU/OOC. Rated M for language and probably other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**RESISTING AN IMPRINT**

**This story is rated M for language & future lemons**

**AU/ OOC slightly… xD**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS SUCH AS THE WOLF PACK OR THE HOTTIES JASPER, EMMET, AND PETER3**

**Ok so this is like a fanfic idea I came up with at 2AM. No joke… so sorry for any grammar errors that spell- check did not pick up! **

**CHAP 1: Welcome to my hell**

BPOV (Bella)

A tear dropped from my cheek, and landed on the ground. The same ground I hadn't looked up from since I got here. My mother died, Edward had left, and now, Charlie was dead. How much more shit did the world think I could handle?

I had never gotten the chance to say good bye to him. He would never know how sorry I was for not being the daughter he deserved, or how sorry I was for throwing myself into the world of mythical beings.

All the stress from worrying about me when _he _left had finally caught up with him. This was all my fault.

I took a deep breath and looked at Charlie's head stone. It read:

CHARLIE SWAN.

BELOVED FATHER AND FRIEND

Funny, it seemed like just yesterday I had moved in with him and now he was gone.

**flashback**

"_Tik tok on the clock, dj blow my speakers up. Tonight imma fight till we see the sunlight…"_

_My cell phones blaring my ringtone. I look at the time. 4 AM? Who the fucks calling at 4 AM? I look at the caller id. Phil? But he's in the next room over… _

"_Hello?"_

"_Bells? It's Phil…"_

"_Look, if your need something just get up and get it! You don't need to call me at 4 AM! I'm not your personal butler. "_

"_Bells, I'm not at home. I'm at the hospital."_

"_Is everything ok?" He didn't answer right away, but when he did his voice was rough with emotion. _

"_Bella, it's your mother… she was in an accident…"_

"_OH GOD! Is she alright?" I could hear him on the other end sobbing._

"_TELL ME!" I screamed through the tears that were now falling. He wasn't answering and I wasn't going to waste my time sitting around. I jumped out of bed and threw some jeans on. I also grabbed my keys and shoes on the way out the door to my car. _

"_PHIL!"_

"_God bells…I can't take this…she won't wake up!"_

"_I'm on my way!"_

_The rest of the day passed in a blur of tears and family and friends visiting. Neither Phil nor I left her side the whole day. She never did wake up, and the doctors were right- she didn't make it. _

_The next week also passed in a blur. Plans for the funeral had been made. The funeral would be on Friday. _

_By Saturday I had everything packed and ready to go. I wasn't staying with Phil. He had been an alcoholic when he met my mom, and even though she helped him break that habit, I could bet you my entire life savings he would spiral back into that and I just wasn't gonna stay around to watch it happen._

_My only other option was to move in with my dad, Charlie, all the way up in Forks Washington. Which I did._

_A couple weeks later I met Edward—a vampire I had fallen madly in love with. Crazy, I know._

_About a year after THAT, he left me in the woods promising it would be as if he never existed. He must have been out of his mind when he said that, because he broke that promise the moment he made it. _

_Around this point, I honestly believed that my life was some cruel joke, or that I would wake up any moment from some sick nightmare._

_My best friend Jake tried everything he could to help me get over that dick. I eventually did, but not without losing my father in the process. _

**end flashback**

Thinking back, I could see how fucked up my life really was. I literally have no one left besides Jake. It seems like everyone I get close to leaves, or dies.

And then it hit me: I had nowhere to go. I couldn't keep the house—not on my paycheck alone anyways. I would have to sell it.

Fuck. I guess there was only one place left… I scrolled through my contacts until I found his number.

I just prayed to God that Billy Black would take me in.

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? Let me know! Should I post chapter 2?**

**-NAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, here's chapter 2. I know chapter 1 was kind of depressing, but things will lighten up! I promise! Also Seth is older in this fic, he's not the same boy you all know in love. So yeah I'll shut up now! Enjoy! (: **

**Stephanie owns everything!**

**CHAP 2: it's all fun and games till someone gets kissed**

JPOV (Jake)

"Poor Bella…" dad muttered as he rolled his wheel chair into the living room to watch TV. I could tell he was still mourning the death of Charlie. The funeral had just been earlier today.

"What about Bells?"

"I just got off of the phone with her, she's moving in with us for the time being. At least until she can afford her own place. "

"What about Charlie's house?" not that I didn't mind her staying here, but I was honestly curious.

"She's selling it since she can't pay the bills by herself, and I know Charlie wouldn't have wanted her to go through this alone."

"Oh." I agreed with that, especially since she just got over that shit with Edward. "Where's she gonna sleep?"

"Your room."

"What about me?"

"You can sleep on the couch until the guest room gets cleared out. You should probably help Bella get packed."

"Okay." Well damn. This would be so much more awesome if it weren't for the situation at hand.

I called Bella to let her know I was on my way and then headed on over. Seth and the pack came over a little later to also help.

We spent the next couple of days packing and talking. We talked about the good times back before we phased. Like the time when Embry, Seth, Quil, and I got arrested for sneaking out past curfew. We were testing out some illegal fireworks that Embry's dad had got. The worst part about it was that Charlie was the one who arrested us. Bella couldn't quit laughing at that one.

We knew it would be any day now before Seth would phase. He hadn't yet, but he had been showing the signs. He was one year younger than Bella and one year older than I. I was 17 and he was 18, so it wasn't like he was unusually young.

Lately, he'd been pretty pissed at me for not hanging out with him as much as we used to. He, along with Embry, Quil, and I were all good friends back then. It wouldn't be long before we were all pack brothers. Sam and I had been trying to piss him off lately, just to see if that might help him phase sooner but it just seemed to make him even more depressed. Harry had said that both he and Leah had been running a fever lately, which is why Sam suggested he helped the guys and I pack. We could keep an eye on him easier, in case he phased.

By the end of the week Bella was fully moved in with us. I still couldn't get over the fact that the girl I was in love with was living with me. AND she was sleeping in MY bed. God the things I would do to her in that bed if she'd let me…

…

…

…

Yeah. I shouldn't be trusted around her...

BPOV

It was nice of the boys to help me pack. We had had a good time laughing and talking about old times. It was just what I had needed. If they hadn't been here, I don't think I would have coped with Charlie's death very well, at all. I still wasn't over the shock of his death, but I know he would have wanted me to go on with life. It was the least I could do for him.

I really couldn't get over how much Seth had grown. He was way shorter the last time I saw him, which was at the cook out that Harry had thrown last summer. He was about a head shorter than Jake and that was before Jake even phased!

So was Seth a wolf now? I would have to ask Jake…

Right now Jake and I were playing on the Xbox. And of course he was kicking my ass at the game.

"FUCK YOU JAKE! YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"What is that I hear? Is that the sound of me kicking your ass? I think it is!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine! You. Me. Mario Kart. NOW!" With the money I made from Charlie's house, I was able to buy an Xbox, and a Wii.

"It is ON!"

So after another hour of screaming, racing and me kicking _his_ ass, we finally decided to quiet down and just sit and talk; another thing we loved to do.

"So, has Seth phased yet?"

"Not yet but soon. He's been showing all the signs." He had a worried look on his face.

"So you don't want Seth to phase?"

"It's not that… I mean both of you are my best friends, but it's just not a fate I would wish on anybody. Same with Quil, it's in his bloodline."

"Oh." We sat in silence for a minute before he spoke again.

"Hey, the pack and I are having a bon fire tonight… wanna come?"

"umm… sure?"

"Sweet! Okay go get ready honey. Dress warm!" he said with a forced smile. He pulled me into a hug and then headed outside.

SPOV (Seth)

"Come sit by me sexy thing!" I said with a smirk as Kim walked in to the living room to sit with Leah. They were having one of their infamous sleepovers that they had every Friday night. She rolled her eyes before flicking me off. I laughed.

"Knock it off Seth." Leah scolded.

"Make me." I retorted.

They both rolled their eyes and went back to talking.

"I invited Bella over, but she said she couldn't make it." Leah frowned.

"Isn't she living with the Blacks?"

"Yeah. She probably just isn't ready for this kind of stuff right now. She just lost her dad so I'm not gonna push her."

"Good bye my lovelies!" I said as I got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" dad chose that moment to walk into the room and actually pay attention to what we were saying.

"Crazy." I said with my signature cocky smile. Kim and Leah both busted out laughing. Dad just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by going? You've _been_ crazy." Leah got out in between laughs. I just rolled my eyes.

I sighed. "Probably to Jake's or Embry's. I don't feel like sitting around watching chick flicks on a Friday night."

He walked over and put his hand on my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with obvious concern.

"Fine?"

"Okay. Don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

With that I turned on my heel and headed out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I sure as hell wasn't going to Jake or Embry's.

BPOV

I dressed in jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie before followed Jake outside.

We got to first beach around 11. It was so dark that I could barely see anything, so I just hung on to his arm. Before long you could see the fire with multiple people sitting around it. I recognized Sam, Emily, Embry, Jared and Paul. Seth wasn't here so it must be pack only.

When we approached the fire, we were welcomed with warm greetings and smiles.

"Hey lovebirds!" Embry shouted, before doubling over laughing. I couldn't help but blush and duck my head. I quickly went and took a seat by Emily.

After having 2 hotdogs and a beer, Jake offered to take me on a walk along First Beach. As we walked off you could hear loud, suggestive whistles coming from behind us. Jake just flicked them off and wrapped his arm around me.

We walked for about 5 minutes before he said something.

"So how are you _really_ doing Bells?" I sighed. This really wasn't a conversation I wanted to be having right now. For one night, I just wanted to forget the pain. Couldn't they just leave it alone?

"Fine." He looked like he didn't buy it, but didn't push any further.

"You know, Leah's worried to hell about you."

"Yeah." Leah and Jake had been my best friends growing up. They still are, I just haven't talked to Leah in a while. "I should probably call her later..."

"Yeah, you should." We just walked in comfortable silence for a while after that. Eventually, we decided to sit in the sand for a bit.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" _another conversation I didn't want to have right now…_

"Of course I do Jake. You know that." I couldn't see his expression in the dark, but I could pretty much assume it was pained.

"Ok… maybe I didn't word that right. Do you like me as more than a friend? Like, at all?"

I told him long ago that I would try to be more than a friend to him, but that was back when I still wasn't over Edward. Did I really have those kinds of feelings for Jake? I mean he was hot, don't get me wrong, but I'd always looked at him like a brother. I could try looking at him as more than a brother… Yeah. That's what I was going to do. It wasn't fair of me to string him along like this with nothing for him in return.

"I don't know right now. Maybe…"

"Maybe this will help you find out…" and then he kissed me.

**A/N: Muahahahaha I believe I left it on a cliff hanger xD **

**I love feedback so let me know what you thought!**

**-NAT-**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: WHY AM I FURRY?!**

SPOV (Seth)

Somehow I eventually made it to first beach. I don't know why I felt that I had to leave the house so damn bad. I just knew that I needed to get out of the house, and quickly. I had been feeling so claustrophobic all day.

I checked my phone. It was only 12 and the rez didn't have a curfew, so I walked around aimlessly for a while until I saw some people sitting on the beach. Upon further inspection, I realized it was Bella and Jake. I couldn't hear what they were saying but suddenly Jake leaned over and kissed her. She looked shocked for a moment, but eventually gave in.

I don't know why, but I felt this extreme sense of rage. How could he kiss her like that? Charlie Just fucking died! Bella probably wasn't even over that dick! It didn't stop there. I just kept getting more and more pissed.

_He was taking advantage of her!_

_He was kissing HER! _

_Her?_

_HER!_

I felt oddly jealous, I had no fucking idea why, but before I knew it, this extreme rage rushed through me and then I was on all fours, looking at 2 furry paws. Bella looked over to see what the noise was, only to meet my eyes. Suddenly my whole world changed. It was like all the strings that were holding me to this earth snapped.

_Snip, Snip, Snip._

She was the only thing holding me here.

An inhuman growl escaped my mouth. I didn't know what to do, so I freaked and ran.

The only thing I could think of was: _What the fuck just happened?_

JPOV

I couldn't believe it! I was actually kissing Bella! I felt her soft lips against mine… it was absolute heaven. I licked her lips begging for entrance, which she gave me.

We kept exploring each other's mouths for a moment or two before I heard a low growl coming from somewhere on the beach. I broke the kiss to see where it was coming from only to see an unfamiliar wolf baring its teeth and growling at me. Seth had phased.

I don't know what caused him to. I just knew I had to help the others get him under control. We had already broken the kiss due to Bella getting scared from the growl, so I just stood up not sure what to say.

"Umm… I h-have to go… Seth ph-phased." Aw fuck! I stuttered! Wow I'm smooth…

"Go. I'll be at the house when you get back." She looked so lost in thought. I hated leaving her like this. This is probably a move Fuckward would have pulled!

"Ok." I gave her the biggest smile I could, a quick peck on the lips, and ran in the direction Seth had gone.

**(A/N pack's thoughts are in italics.)**

SPOV

Later.

_Hey Jake, it's about time you got here! Seth won't quit freaking! –Embry_

_Leah phased too. –Sam _

_WHAT?! –Jacob_

_Yeah. Good thing Paul was running patrols. We probably wouldn't have known otherwise. No one was watching them. You were supposed to. –Sam _

_HE FUCKING TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER! I DOUBT SHE EVEN WANTED HIM TO KISS HER! When I get a hold of his furry ass… WAIT. Why am I so pissed over that kiss? It's none of my damn business… WHY AM I EVEN FURRY?! –Seth _

_Seth! Shut the fuck up! You are furry because you're a werewolf! –Leah _

_HELLO LEAH! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! There's no such thing as werewolves! –me_

_Umm wow. It's kind of hard to agree with you CONSIDERING YOU ARE ONE! –Leah_

Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jake all laughed.

_You know what! Whatever! I don't give a fuck! Now where's Jake ?! –me_

_How do I phase back? Kim is probably freaking and I don't wanna listen to anymore of this guy drama. –Leah _

_Just relax. Chances are you won't phase back right away… -Sam _

I zoned out pretty much after that. I mean the last time I talked to Bella was when I was helping her move out of her house. She looked and sounded pretty damaged. Back when I saw her at dad's cookout she had a fire in her eyes. She was pretty and healthy. Now? Not so much. She was too thin and said 'fire' was gone. Sure, she laughed and smiled, but it was like she wasn't all there. Like a part of her had died. Jake had told me when we were helping her move that he hadn't kissed her yet, that he was gonna let her make the first move. Bullshit! She was surprised at that kiss! I growled just thinking about it. She had looked so conflicted… and Jake was so oblivious to that. That's what pissed me off the most. Yeah, she made the first move alright.

Apparently sometime during my thoughts I had phased back and was now staring down at my very human dick.

Everyone was staring at me too…

"What?"

"How did you do that, like phase back so quickly? Especially after having just phased for the first time."

"I honestly do not fucking know." And it's true. I didn't. Embry was the only other one in human form so I just looked at him. How the fuck I turned into one of them horse dogs I didn't know. All I knew was that I had had enough drama for one night. "When did I?"

"Like 15 minutes ago!"

"Oh."

BPOV

(Later that night…)

Jake still wasn't home which left me plenty of time to think about the kiss from earlier. My first kiss had been with a vampire, and _his _lips were cold and hard. Don't get me wrong, it felt good, but Jakes lips were soft and warm and felt even better. That is until I remembered who I was kissing. Then it just felt so clinical… like something was missing.

_Because I couldn't love him like that…_

My heart was permanently damaged. I mean I wasn't over _him_ yet, the hole was still kind of there, but if he were to return right now asking for me back, I wouldn't take him back. I see now how much of a manipulative brooding ass he really was. He fucking treated me like a child! I never even felt good enough for him.

But with Jake…

He was my best friend and made me feel like I was worth it, like I belonged. He helped me through so much that I owed him the relationship he wanted. It was the least I could do.

But could I really give him the love he deserved?

Jake got home about an hour later and went straight to bed, but not without kissing me first. That was definitely something I would have to get used to.

I woke up much later with a start. The nightmares still hadn't gone away; I didn't expect them to. I could just stay up the rest of the night, but that wouldn't get rid of the extreme loneliness I felt. Nothing did.

I got up and found my way to Jakes room. I felt like one of those little kids who snuggled with their parents when they got scared, except for instead of it being my parents, it was a big werewolf of guy who was in love with me.

Could my life get any more awkward?

JPOV

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

"S-Sure"

She crawled up into my twin sized bed and snuggled up next to me. I put my arms around her and rested my cheek on her head.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bells."

Best. Night. Ever.

**A/N: Okay I know it took me like 3 billion years to update this. It's because I had lost the fucking document ALL of this was on. But luckily I found it. Next chapter will be up when I can get it up!**

**Lots of love!**

**-NAT**


End file.
